A fuel injector is an electromechanical engine component which meters, atomizes and delivers fuel into a cylinder of an engine. Typically, fuel is atomized through a plurality of small openings or a through a tiny nozzle in the bottom of the injector. The atomized fuel is injected directly into the cylinder, where it mixes with air, ignites and combusts. The injector creates as fine a mist as possible, so that the fuel can burn easily in the cylinder.
In order for the fuel injection system to perform efficiently, the openings in the fuel injector must be clean and clear. Clean fuel injectors are a must for peak engine performance, fuel economy and emissions. However, with use, injector openings may become clogged or even blocked by accumulated deposits and debris. Dirty or clogged fuel injectors cannot provide as much fuel to the cylinder as clean injectors, nor can they deliver the correct spray pattern that is essential for clean, efficient combustion. As a result, clogged fuel injectors may result in lean fuel misfire, rough idle of the engine, hesitation and stumbling upon light acceleration of the engine, a loss of power, and higher hydrocarbon and carbon monoxide emissions. Thus, dirty or clogged fuel injectors have an adverse effect on performance, fuel economy and emissions.
Because of their small size, keeping fuel injector openings clean and clear is often difficult. Presently, technicians may use a relatively complicated electric pump to clean fuel injectors. The pump includes a large cabinet having two separate tanks of cleaning fluid and fuel, respectively. While the engine is running, cleaning fluid is pumped through the fuel injection system. When the cleaning fluid tank is empty, the machine begins pumping fuel from the fuel tank of the machine through the fuel injection system. However, this type of pump is cumbersome and expensive, and requires electrical components to provide the pumping function.
Another option is to add a special cleaner to the fuel. While these types of cleaners may be help to maintain clean fuel injectors, they will not cure a fuel injection problem or clear a blocked injector opening.